


enabling

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Series: unfinished nonsenses [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, all of this is mine, alsot its 7 am, but thats a-ok, i know this wont get read but I need to put it someplace, names changed, probably will never finish this, this is actually based off my real live life lol, unfinished nonsenses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: An old flame reappears in Cassandra's life, and she's entirely not over him.unfinished - probably never to be finished





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a boy who I care about very much, and I probably will always care about. Our time together was short, and it wasn't good for me, but I'll always wonder what we could have been, had we been more mature. 
> 
> This is, essentially, a drabble that comes from the middle of a story I haven't written, and probably will never write. I'm putting it here so I can stop thinking about it. I know nobody will read it, it's original work and also forever unfinished, but I just need to put it into the universe.
> 
> Maybe then I can finally move on.
> 
> -Lyss

**May 24** **th**  

The time is 2:30 am. I am staring aimlessly at my cellphone, my best friend is snoring in my ear, and I'm desperately wishing I was tired. Sleep will not lull me the way it does others, and I will be staring at my screen for many hours to come.  

I am reading and writing and scrolling until I cannot read or write or scroll anymore, until my thumbs are cramping and my eyes are dry and heavy. Until my vision is blurred and I am drifting, phone still in hand, off to sleep. Finally.  

It is just then that my phone begins to ring. It is loud and obnoxious and in my ear, and I answer it hastily as to not stir Makayla.  

“Hello?” I greet, my voice raspy and laced with traces of the sleep I apparently won't be getting.  

 _“_ _Cassandra_!” the voice on the other end exclaims, drunkenness seeping through his familiar tone.  

“Aaron?” I whisper, sitting up to wipe the slumber out of my eyes. I pull my phone away from my ear and squint at the name on the screen. Sure as shit, it's Aaron Turke. 

"Cassie, how _are you_?" He asks, music blaring in the background, "I was _just_ thinking about you!" 

Well. It's good to know he thinks about me when he's drunk, I guess. 

"I'm... fine, Aaron. Is there something I can do for you?" I glance at the clock next to my bed – it's well past four.  

" _Yes!_ That's what I love about you, Cass, you always jump right to the point. Even after everything, you know? You just like... you _get_ it." He punctuates his words with hiccups and bursts of laughter, and I can't help think to myself that it's so nice to hear him laughing.  

"It's four in the morning. Are you okay? Do you need something?" I ask, crawling out of bed and tiptoeing to my kitchen. It's impossible to get a straight answer from him when he's _sober,_ Drunk Aaron is twice the challenge. 

"I'm _great_ , I just, I need to see you. Can I come over? I just gotta see you, it's been forever. Please," He's still yelling, but the background sound has dulled. I can hear wind through the phone, he must have gone outside. 

I rub my temples in frustration, "I don't think that's... the best idea," I reason, straining my voice. I will be the strong one tonight, I will not let him in again. 

"Please, Sweetheart, I just wanna say hello. I won't bother you for too long, I promise, and you can kick me out as soon as you want, I just, I wanna look at you," his speech is slurring and I can hear him pleading – no. _Whining,_ to get his way. Like he _always_ does. 

Makayla's just in the other room, and I should say no. I _need_ to say now, and to stop letting him get to me. I need to stand up for myself. There's no reason to trust him, and certainly no reason to let him inside.  

But he's begging and it's pulling at my heartstrings and he knows I'm never going to say no to him. 

"I... Okay. Just for a few minutes. Where are you?" I cave. My therapist is going to _love_ this. 

Suddenly there's a thud on my apartment door and Aaron is laughing in my ear. "I'm outside!" 

I hang up the phone and take a deep breath.  

This will be my first time seeing Aaron since... _everything_. Since he told me the truth. 

I open the door, and there he is, in all of his glory. His hair is shorter, he's drunk, and he's probably been smoking. He reeks of alcohol and bad decisions, so in reality nothing's changed


	2. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the top

 

Therapy is a lot different than I thought it'd be. On TV, someone's always laying on a couch while the doctor listens to them spew nonsense, and every so often the doctor will say, "and how does that make you _feel?_ " Then, the next thing you know, the patient is all happy and a-okay and says something like, "Thanks for everything, Doc! Can't wait to embark on my new life!" Which is kind of entirely stupid, because you don't get a _new_ life, you're still stuck with the old one.  

My therapist, Dr. Kim (she doesn't have her doctorate, but I feel more comfortable calling her doctor), says that therapy is just a place someone goes if they want to get to know themselves better. But I think if anyone knows me, it would be _me_ who knows me.  

Of course, it's not my choice to be here. My mother put me here. And it's all because of Aaron Turke. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Dr. Kim told me to start from the very beginning. See, Dr. Kim wants me to write about everything that happened. She says that it will help me have a better understanding of the situation, and why my mother thought I should go to therapy.  

So, here goes nothing. 

 **The Beginning**  

The only way I can really start this story is by telling you about the boy I was with _before_ Aaron. His name was Caleb Pratt, and I loved him with all my heart.  

We met when were fourteen years old, because he was dating a friend of mine. I liked him immediately, and at the time, that was more important to me than friendship. So after very little convincing, he and I were going out and Jenny was long forgotten.  

We went out for two and a half years, and I can honestly say I thought we were going to get married. I thought we were going to graduate together, get married right out of high school, then he'd go into the military and I'd follow him as far as I could. But nobody marries the boy they loved when they were fourteen.  

Nobody really loves anybody at fourteen, if you want my honest opinion. 

Caleb had this really awful problem where he liked to cheat on me. A lot. And in return, I liked to cheat on him to show him how it felt. And then we'd get into these awful fights, where we'd yell and scream and throw it all in the other's face. _Then,_ we'd cry a lot, say we were sorry, and get back together. And not trust each other even the slightest bit.  

Just after our Junior prom, Caleb broke up with me because he didn't like me anymore. I mean, that's kind of what I derived from that nonsense he kept talking, "I don't want a relationship, it's not you it's me, I'm leaving anyway, blah blah blah." 

So I spent the entire summer before Senior year trying to get him back. I’d spend hours calling him or texting him, crying and begging him to give me another chance. Obviously that didn’t really work out, otherwise I wouldn't be in therapy because of Aaron. Caleb started dating a new girl, Hope, who didn’t go to our school, so I gave up and started school without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is someone I care about very much, even though I have spouts where I hate him.  
> So far this has all been written by my 17 year old brain, and it's not making this any easier so thats??? cool i guess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a boy who I care about very much, and I probably will always care about. Our time together was short, and it wasn't good for me, but I'll always wonder what we could have been, had we been more mature. 
> 
> This is, essentially, a drabble that comes from the middle of a story I haven't written, and probably will never write. I'm putting it here so I can stop thinking about it. I know nobody will read it, it's original work and also forever unfinished, but I just need to put it into the universe.
> 
> Maybe then I can finally move on.
> 
> -Lyss


End file.
